ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Sno
Sno (スノ; Suno) is the main character in The Aftermath, made by BlazeFireXXXX. His parents are unknown, but he is possibly related somehow to Vegeta from a hidden bloodline from his Saiyan counterpart. He is the future leader of the last of the Z-Warriors, and the leader of the Next Generation, which contains Pan, Bulla, Goten, Trunks, and himself. He only contains 3/8 Saiyan blood, but has the ability to use Zenkai, or the increasing of power after being dealt extreme damage. Sno is introduced as a young silver haired baby at the prologue of the series, appearing in the World Tournament after being captured by a mentally affected woman. He is shown to be happily watching the tournament, especially during the Goku vs Uub fight. Appearance Sno is a compact teenage boy, with an appearance of Teen Gohan, but with a bit more muscle mass than Gohan. His hair stands up, and is pointy in the air, with one strand of hair peering down from his right eye. He has unusual white eyes, and an unsually whiter skin than most. As he ages, his hair begins to turn from silver to blackish silver. His only outfit is a normal Z-Warrior cape, but the clothing is white and blue, unlike the normal blue and orange. He wears white shoes along with this setup. He has also been exclusively seen with the Saiyan outfit. Personality Most like his Saiyan ancestors, Sno has an extremely deadly and aggressive personality, often rejecting nice offers from other people. Sno has also the Saiyan instinct of constantly wanting to get on the battlefield, and thrash through his enemies with brute force. He is introduced at the ripe age of 13, but tends to act more like a adult Saiyan warrior, and his threats are presumably what gets him that kind of reaction. He does not show fear or nervousness, but he is easy to get angry, which cooks up his power, to where he is mentally and physically unstable. He is also very clever, developing strategies to beat the enemies in less than an hour flat. Despite his unstable condition, Sno has a pure heart, as he shows a type of caring for his warrior mates, especially his fellow male Saiyan warriors, Goten and Trunks. He treats them like they are his older brothers, and he is the younger one. At the sight of attack to them, he can really become dreadful and relentless, enough to eat an enemy while it's still limping. History Sno was born in Age 784, a few years after the infamous Kid Buu was defeated by the great Saiyan warrior Son Goku and his friends. He was a orphan baby, and was found by an extremely unstable mental patient woman who thought that he was her offspring. She took him everywhere, including the World Tournament. Sno often enjoyed the tournament, as shown from his extreme envy of Son Goku and Vegeta's powers. About 6 years later, an extreme blizzard has destroyed and frozen Satan City, killing thousands of innocent civilians and including killing Son Gohan from pneumonia. The older Son Goku mourned his death, as well as his wife and younger son, Son Goten. The blizzard takes the woman that took care of Sno as well, leaving him an orphan six year old. Son Goku has lost the will to fight, and now the Z-Warriors can not continue. After Gohan's funeral, young Trunks and Goten find the 6 year old, and take him to their care. Bulla and Pan get involved as well. They train the young boy to become a strong, persistent fighter, and soon, the leader of the Next Generation of Z-Warriors. Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Saiyans